winx_club_duartfandomcom-20200214-history
Musa
Musa is one of the main characters. Personality Musa is a fairy from the planet Melody, where she once lived, where she is the princess of her realm. Her mother died when she was very young, but she loves her father a lot. Her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, but after her mother's death, her father was devastated and refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30, and her best friend is Tecna. She loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, her favorite of which is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone at Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being a bit of a tomboy, she is the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front and is quick to temper. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and disputes with her father. Musa can be a bit of a loner, she likes her space, though she developed a crush for Riven. Despite their initial interest at the beginning of season one, Riven began to act cruel towards Musa and the other winx when he began dating one of the trix Darcy. When he came back at the end of season one he apologised to Musa and they became friends. Neither admit they like each other until the end of season two and start dating. Their relationship seemed a lot of arguments but they genuinely cared for each other. Surprisingly, Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the fifteenth episode of the first season. Musa's bonded pixie is Tune, the Pixie of Etiquette. They often annoy each other, due to their polarizing nature. Tune believes in being ladylike, as opposed to Musa who is known for being outgoing and tomboyish in behavior. However, despite these contrasts they balance each other out. Appearance * List of Musa's Outfits * Musa/Gallery Civilian Musa is Asian in appearance and has blackish blue hair in pigtails, deep blue eyes and a pale skin tone. In seasons 1 and 2, her casual outfit consists of a one-shouldered red tank top, baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers with white heels. She also wears a purple band on her right arm. In season 3, her casual outfit changes to a long, dark blue top with a red grid pattern, red belt, light blue jeans, and light blue sneakers with dark blue heels. She has fingerless arm sleeves. In season 3, she gets her hair spelled, so the pigtails reach her hips. In season 4, her casual outfit changes to a hot pink with white polka-dot t-shirt with ruffled sleeves, a pink and black plaid skirt, black belt and red heels, red striped tube socks. Under her t-shirt, she wears a baby pink undershirt with dark red sleeves. In this season, Musa lets her hair down out of her pigtails. Magical Abilities Musa's powers are connected, not just with music, but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears", allowing her to hear just about any vibration. Musa can create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. She can also conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Category:Winx Club